De ända som inte såg
by thecatyear
Summary: AU,Fenix Orden, missad scener, Hermoine och Ron i sjukhusflygeln då de läker efter sina skador de fick på ministeriet.


Note: AU, HP och Fenix Orden, Hur det kunde ha gått till mellan Ron & Hermoine under tiden i sjukhusflygen. Jag skrev denna för ett bra tag sedan och om det är inte är tillåtet att ha med större delar av scenen i sjukhusflygeln (s.975-979, svenska upplagan) så tar jag ner historien igen. Det är J.K Rowlings bok, jag har bara lånat figurerna.

De Enda Som Inte Såg.

Hade han hört fel? Nej, där var det igen. Han vände sig om mot den andra sängen och kunde på ett ungefär urskilja Hermoines profil, tack vare månljuset.

Ron drog snabbt efter andan. Ljuden kom från Hermoine och det lät som om hon grät. Sakta satte han sig upp men sjönk nästan tillbaka då smärtan skar genom hela överkroppen. _De där förbaskade hjärnorna_! Tänkte han argt medan han kämpade med att få bort lakanet som twistat sig runt hans ben. Väl nere på golvet, satte han sig försiktigt på Hermoines säng kant. Hon låg med ryggen mot honom och för en kort sekund undrade han vad det var han höll på med.

– Hermoine?

Ron skakade hennes axel lite lätt. Hon vände sig halvt om och såg upp på honom.

– Å, Ron!

Innan Ron visste ordet av hade hon slängt sig runt hans hals och hennes snyftningar växte genast i styrka. Ron lade ena armen runt hennes midja och den andra for upp i hennes hår, sakta började han vagga henne från sida till sida som när Ginny hade haft en mardröm, då dem var yngre.

Något av det verkade hjälpa för Hermoines snyftningar dog bort men hon flyttade sig inte, så Ron fortsatte med det han höll på med. Snart blev hennes andetag jämnare och Ron insåg att hon hade somnat.

Försiktigt la han ner henne på kuddarna igen och återvände motvilligt till sin egen säng. Väl där kände han genast smärtan, han hade lyckats ignorera den för en stund men nu vände den tillbaka som i chockvågor. Men han var inte den som skulle klaga, han genomled den gladligen om det innebar att han fick hålla om Hermoine igen. Just då gnydde hon olyckligt till i sömnen och verkade söka efter något bredvid sig. Ron kunde inte motstå sin impuls. Snabbt var han tillbaka vid hennes sida och fattade hennes hand. Först då lugnade hon sig och fick plötsligt ett leende på läpparna. Så tyst som möjligt, för att inte väcka henne, la han sig ner, med ansiktet vänt mot hennes utan att släppa hennes hand. Med ens förstod han att händelserna på ministeriet hade påverkat henne mer än hon ville erkänna. Sakta strök han henne över kinden med fingertopparna. Han skulle aldrig förtjäna henne. Hon hörde i hop med någon som... Som Harry. Även om tanken fick det att göra ont inom honom var han säker på att det var sant. Hur många gånger hade inte hans hjärta svällt upp vid åsynen av henne? Hur många gånger hade han inte kvävt den känslan för att han visste att den var fel?

Det var då han upptäckte att Hermoines ögon var öppna och hade antagligen varit det en lång stund för hon hade den där rynkan i pannan som visade att hon funderade över något. Ron slutade genast med sin handrörelse över hennes ansikte och lät handen ligga still på lakanet, men han släppte inte hennes hand. Han visste att han borde men han kunde inte förmå sig själv att göra det. Han lyfte sin fria hand igen och lät fingrarna flyga över rynkan tills den slätades ut, då fortsatte han ner till hennes mun där han försiktig följde hennes läpp konturer. Han hörde hur hon drog efter andan och hur hennes andetag verkade komma fortare. Ron vågade inte nudda vid ämnet för att förstå vad det betydde, utan lät handen följa hennes käk ben istället och vidare till nyckelbenet.

Hermoine visste inte riktigt hur hon hade hamnat i den här situationen, det ända hon var säker på för tillfället var att hennes hjärta höll på att spricka av glädje... Och något annat. När hans fingrar kom till nyckelbenet var hon säker på att hon var död. Säker på att hennes kropp låg kvar någonstans i London och att hon nu var i himmelen. _Ron _låg här bredvid _henne. _Plötsligt slutade rörelsen och hon fick panik, han skulle väl inte gå? Desperat tryckte hon sig närmre honom och kysste honom på munnen. Ron stelnade till och Hermoine blev säker på att hon gjort något fel. Det var då han kysste henne tillbaka och alla tankar försvann som i en dimma. Hon pressade sig mot honom av allt hon var värd, körde upp fingrarna i hans hår och tryckte huvudet närmare hennes. Plötsligt for hans tunga in i hennes mun vilket fick henne att rysa av välbehag och hon återgäldade snabbt gesten.

Under allt som hänt hade han släppt taget om hennes hand och nu for hans händer upp och ner längst med varje kurva. Hermoine hörde sig själv stöna till då hans händer tillslut hamnade på hennes lår. Hon la sig själv så att hon kom under honom. Hon kände hans händer slita med hennes nattlinne, kontakten bröts för ett ögonblick då hon drog nattlinnet över huvudet men dom fann varandra snabbt igen. Hermoine lät sina händer glida upp längst med hans bröstkorg och det var då hon kände bandagen. För en sekund tvekade hon men då Ron fortsatte att kyssa henne beslöt hon att det inte kunde vara någon större fara med honom.

Äntligen! Plågan försvann för ett par sekunder, men ökade sedan i takt med farten. Plötsligt såg hon ett vitt ljussken... Sedan var det över.

Men Ron lämnade henne inte som hon först hade trott utan höll kvar henne i sina armar och kysste henne sedan uppe vid hårfästet. Den lilla ömhetsbetygelsen fick henne nästan att börja gråta och hon blinkade snabbt för att stoppa tårarna.

Hon hade varit nära på att somna då hon hörde något. Det lät som om det kom utifrån hallen. Verkligheten strömmade snabbt tillbaka till henne och hon fördömde sin egen dumhet. Tänk om någon hade kommit in? Hela hennes ansikte fattade eld vid bara tanken.

Snabbt putte hon på Ron som hade somnat.

– Vad?

– Det kommer någon! Upp!

Väste hon. Ron verkade äntligen förstå och han drog snabbt till sig sina pyjamasbyxor från fotändan och drog dem på sig. Inom ett par sekunder låg han i sin säng, låtsades sova. För Hermoine var det värre, hon kunde inte hitta sina trosor. Men det fanns ingen tid att leta, dörren öppnades och Hermoine kastade sig ner under täcket. Hon hade i alla fall fått på sig nattlinnet tänkte hon tacksamt.

Det var madam Pomfrey. Hennes klackar dunsade lätt i golvet medan hon gick från säng till säng för att se om dem var okej. Hermoine fick nästan dåligt samvete. Men bara nästan…

Ron höll ögonen stängda. Han ville inte se blicken som Hermoine säkert skulle ge honom.

Vad hade han gjort?

Sedan rusade minnet i kapp honom. Hermoine hade kysst _honom _först! Hon hade valt det! Lättnaden fick honom att öppna ögonen och hans blick for genast till sängen bredvid. Hermoine var inte där! Han såg sig förvirrad om och upptäckte henne vid fotändan av hans säng. Hon log lite osäkert mot honom och förde en lock av hennes hår bakom örat. Nu! Tänkte han. Jag borde säga något! Ron öppnade munnen, stängde den igen men samlade sig.

– Hermoine. Började han men visste inte riktigt vad det var han ville säga henne. Hon fortsatte att se på honom, sådär lugnt och stadigt, att han blev nervös. Han satte sig upp med bena i kors och drog snabbt ena handen genom håret. Inget av det hjälpte dock för att få hans hjärna att sätta igång. Kanske allt hade varit en dröm? Trots allt så hade han fortfarande minnesluckor efter ministeriet. De tankarna hjälpte inte det minsta! Han såg upp på Hermoine igen som att han skulle se svaret stå skrivet i hennes ansikte. Hennes leende hade bleknat nu och rynkan i pannan var tillbaka. Genast verkade allt så klart. Trots smärtan från ärren lutade han sig närmare henne, lyfte handen och strök försiktigt bort den. Hermoines leende återvände och hennes bruna ögon såg med ens tillitsfullt in i hans. Åter igen fick han den där känslan av att han inte förtjänade henne. Men vid Gud vad han skulle kämpa för det!

Hermoine trodde att knuten i magen aldrig skulle släppa. Tänk om han ångrade sig? Kanske allt bara berodde på de där hjärnorna? Och den sista och största frågan av de alla... Hade hon äventyrat det dem hade innan?

Men då hans hand sträckte sig upp och åter slätade ut rynkan, visste hon att hon hade haft fel. Då hon såg upp på honom förvånades hon åter igen av färgen på hans ögon. Dom var ganska ljust blåa med lite gult i mitten och en stark blå ring som omslöt hela ögat. Hermoine fick med ens insikten av att hon skulle kunna göra _allt_ för honom, vilket lät som en hemsk klyscha, men orden fick hennes hjärta att pumpa smärtsamt hårt mot hennes sargade revben och hon visste att det var sant. Sakta lyfte hon upp handen för att härma hans rörelser från i natt och hennes fingrar följde varenda en av fräknarna, som trots att sommaren inte ens hade börjat, fanns praktiskt taget över hela ansiktet. Hon kunde känna hur Rons hand åkte upp i hennes hår och hur hans andedräkt kom närmare...

– Jag ser att ni är upptagna. Jag kommer senare. Den drömlika rösten försvann och Hermoine hann precis se en visp av det blonda håret då Luna försvann ut genom dörren. Hon vände sig om mot Ron igen vars öron hade fått en stark röd färg. Hermoine kunde inte hjälpa att se det komiska i situationen och innan hon visste ordet av låg hon i en hög på sängen och skrattade så att hon knappt fick någon luft.

Det var så Ginny fann dom med Luna och Neville i släptåg.

– Hermoine?

Då Hermoine inte svarade utan bara skattade ännu mer (Hon hade fåt syn på Luna,) vände sig Ginny mot Ron.

– Ron! Vad har du gjort?

– Jag!

Ron lät genast förolämpad och Hermoine lyckades lugna sig såpass att hon kunde försvara honom.

– Det var inte Ron.

Men hon lät inte ämnet fortsätta för hon kände hur det hettade till i hennes eget ansikte. Snabbt dök hon mot sin egen säng och gjorde sig stort besvär med att rätta till sängkläderna innan hon vågade se upp på Ginny igen.

– Har du sett till Harry idag?

– Om man räknar de gånger han vandrat förbi mig utan att ens se på en, så är svaret ja! Ginny satte sig på en stol emellan Rons och Hermoines sängar och nappade åt sig en av choklad grodorna från Rons nattduksbord.

– Hur mår ni då? Bättre?

Hermoine kände hur hon rodnade igen och plockade upp _the Sunday Prophet_ för att dölja det.

– Det är väl ungefär som igår...

Hermoine såg att Luna hade plockat fram ett numer av _The Quibbler (_Hon verkade ha glömt hela händelsen,) och att Neville hade satt sig på en stol vid fotändan av hennes säng, hon tyckte att han såg smått förvirrad ut. Som om han tvivlade på om han hade någon rätt att vara där. Hermoine försökte göra det lite lättare för honom.

– Och du Neville! Hur mår du?

– Det är ingen fara med mig, då var du mycket värre an!

Neville såg med ens rädd ut och hans nävar formades till knytnävar. Sedan skakade han bara sorgset på huvudet.

– Det var så nära Hermoine...

– Måste du låta som om någon har dött! Hon lever ju.

Hermoine förvånades över paniken hon hörde i Rons röst och då hon såg upp och mötte hans blick var hon den som först vek av med blicken.

– Det är väl inget att hyscha om Ron! Det är ju simpel fakta, du behöver ju inte gå på Neville för det! Om inte den där mannen varit stum så skulle Hermoine säkerligen ha varit död nu!

Hermoine tyckte det kändes oerhört konstigt att höra Ginny nämna det. Hon hade ju förstås tänkt tanken! Men inte riktigt förstått vad det betydde. Om hon... Om hon dött där, då skulle aldrig hon och Ron... Hon såg på honom där han satt i sängen, pratandes med Ginny om något som hade med Quidditch att göra, och hon kände en plötslig tacksamhets känsla till honom. Inte för att hon någonsin skulle säga det till honom! Han skulle ta det på helt fel sätt!

– Där hör du, Harry, jag visste att de skulle dra in dig i det på något sätt! Hermoine såg upp på honom där han satt mittemot henne vid Rons sängkant. Hon hade precis avslutat tidningsartikeln om Voldemorts återvändo ur _The Sunday Prophet_.

– Fast nu är han alltså "pojken som överlevde" igen, eller hur?

Sa Ron bittert.

– Inte någon knäpp skrytmåns längre, vad?

Hermoine blev nästan irriterad på honom då han vräkte i sig ytterligare några nävar godis. En utomstående skulle aldrig ha kunnat gissa att han ätit frukost för mindre än tio minuter sedan.

– Ja, de skriver väldigt mycket smickrande saker om dig nu, Harry!

Fortsatte hon sedan och läste upp några meningar ur tidningen.

– _En ensam sanningsröst... Uppfattades som sinnesförvirrad men vek ändå inte från sin historia... tvingades att utstå förlöjningar och förtal..._ Jag märker att de inte nämner att det var de själva som stod för förföljandet och förtalen i _The Prophet._

Plötsligt smällde det till i bröstkorgen... Bedövningen höll på att avta anmärkte hon dystert. Ron hade sett hennes handrörelse mot bröstet och nu såg han oroligt på henne men hon skakade bara lät på huvudet åt honom som för att visa att det inte var en så stor sak, sedan återvände hon till tidningen.

– _Ni-vet-vems senaste försök att ta över, sidorna två till fyra; Vad ministret borde ha talat om för oss, sidan fem; Varför ingen lyssnade till Albus Dumbledore, sidorna sex till åtta; Exklusiv interjuv med Harry Potter, sidan nio... _Ja, det har verkligen gett dem massor att skriva om! Och den där intervjun med Harry är inte exklusiv, det är samma som fanns i _The Quibbler _för flera månader sedan!

– Pappa sålde den till dem!

Rösten kom från Luna som äntligen såg upp från sin tidning.

– Han fick ett mycket bra pris för den också, så vi ska fara på expedition till Sverige i sommar och se om vi kan fånga en Skrynkelhornad Snorlacka.

Det fanns inget sådant djur! Tänkte Hermoine argt innan hon lyckades pressa fram ett leende;

– Det låter underbart! Ja, förresten... Vad händer i skolan?

Hon satte sig lite rakare upp vilket fick smärtan i bröstet att hugga tag igen. Men denna gång märkte inte Ron något, det var vad hon trodde i det ögonblicket i alla fall.

– Jo, Filtwick fick Freds och Georges kärr att försvinna, han gjorde det på bara ungefär tre sekunder... Men han lämnade en liten fläck under fönstret och spärrade av det med rep.

Ginny såg ganska nöjd ut med att hennes brors minnesmärke inte skulle gå förlorat. Men Hermoine kunde inte låta bli att fråga varför.

– Å, han säger bara att det var ett verkligt fint exempel på trollkonst.

Svarade Ginny och ryckte sedan på axlarna. Ron tycktes tycka det samma som Ginny.

– Jag tror att han lämnade det som minnesmärke över Fred och George. De skickade mig alla de här!

Ron visade högen av choklad grodor för Harry.

– De måste tjäna bra på den där skämtbutiken, vad?

Hermoine kunde inte hjälpa minen av ogillande. När skulle dom förstå att vissa saker där kunde vara farliga?

– Har allt ordnat sig nu med Dumbledore tillbaka, då?

Neville nickade genast.

– Ja, allt har återgått till det normala igen.

– Då är väl Filch glad?

Sa Ron och satte ett chokladgrodekort av Dumbledore jämte sin vattenkanna. Hermoine kunde ha svurit på att hans ögon dansat över henne som för att kolla att hon inte hade ont... Äh! Hon inbillade sig bara saker...

– Inte alls, han är faktiskt ganska nere. Han säger hela tiden att Umbridge var det bästa som någonsin hänt Hogwarts.

Den sista meningen viskade Ginny och alla vände sig för att se på Umbridge. Madam Pomfrey hade nyss rullat in hennes säng där för att hon skulle få lite sällskap. Men hon hade sagt att hon skulle rulla i väg henne till hennes privata rum senare. (Tack gode Gud! Tänkte Hermoine) och rodnade sedan.

– Madam Pomfrey säger att hon bara är i chocktillstånd.

– Surar, tror jag snarare.

Ginny kastade en elak blick åt hennes håll.

– Ja, hon visar tecken om man gör så här:

Ron gjorde ett klickande ljud med tungan, vilket fick Hermoine att tänka på _helt_ andra saker än Umbridge...

Men vid ljudet satte sig Umbridge upp i sängen och såg sig vilt omkring.

– Är det något på tok, professorn?

Madam Pomfrey stack ut huvudet ur sitt kontor.

– Nej... Nej... Jag måste ha drömt...

Umbridge sjönk tillbaka sängen och Hermoine kunde inte dämpa skrattanfallet, trots att det gjorde ont då hon gjorde det, utan grävde ner ansiktet i kuddarna. När hon åter kunde tala igen så frågade hon om Firenze.

– Ska han få stanna kvar?

– Det måste han, de andra låter honom väl inte komma tillbaka, eller hur?

Trots att det var Harry som sa orden så tycktes han inte vara riktigt medvetande, utan verkade stirra in i väggen.

– Jag tror säkert att Dumbledore önskar att han kunde ha blivit av med Trelawney för gott. Fast spådomskonst är värdelöst, om ni vill veta vad jag tycker, Firenze är inte mycket bättre...

Ibland förstod sig Hermoine inte på Ron.

– Hur kan du säga en sådan sak? Efter att vi just upptäckt att det _finns_ riktiga profetior? Det var synd att den gick sönder...

Ron höll med henne.

– Men Ni-vet-vem fick åtminstone aldrig veta vad den innehöll... Vart ska du ta vägen?

Ron såg riktigt besviken ut när Harry reste sig upp för att gå men Hermoine trodde hon förstod... Hon mindes själv hur det hade varit då hennes farfar dog.

– Öh... Till Hagrid. Han har just kommit tillbaka och jag lovade att hälsa på honom och tala om hur det är med er.

Harry såg smått besvärad ut och Hermoine visste att han ljög.

– Ja, okej då, jag önskar _vi_ kunde följa med!

Ron hade sagt _vi!_ Kanske inget som var direkt märkvärdigt... men ändå... Vi! Han och hon!

– Hälsa från oss! Och... Fråga hur det är med... Med hans lille vän!

Harry vinkade åt dom för att vissa att han förstått och försvann snabbt därifrån.

Efter en stund kom madam Pomfrey in och tog med Umbridge där ifrån och Hermoine kunde inte känna annat än lättnad. När Pomfrey kom tillbaka efter att ha lämnat Umbridge tog hon fram alla Hennes och Rons elixir och schasade iväg Ginny, Luna och Neville med orden "Besöks tiden är slut!"

Som vanligt smakade allt som madam Pomfrey gav henne som sörja. Men Ron var den som klagade högast... Och senare då dom fick matbrickan åt han som om han inte sett mat på flera dagar! Trots alla grodor han vräkigt i sig under dagen nonstop!

Då dom äntligen blev ensamma så föll tystnade som ett duntäcke runt dom. Tills den bröts av Ron...

– Gör det fortfarande ont? Hermoine såg förvånat upp på honom.

– Jag trodde inte att du... Jag menar... Nej, det gör inte ont längre.

Hon skakade på huvudet.

– Å, bra...

– Och du? Gör det ont?

– Jag? Nej... i alla fall inte så mycket längre.

Vad var det med henne som gjorde det så svårt att ljuga? Han kastade en blick mot madam Pomfreys kontor för att försäkra sig om att hon verkligen hade gått som hon hade sagt, innan han reste sig upp och gick bort till Hermoines säng. Så fort han sjunkit ner på sängen satte sig Hermoine genast i hans knä, med bena på varsin sida om honom. Var fanns den blyga Hermoine från i morses?

– Jag saknade dig.

Ron hoppade nästan till. Hade han sagt det högt?

– På vilket sätt då? Jag har ju varit här hela tiden! Eller... Har min dubbelgångare varit i farten _igen_? Jag ska döda honom för att han byter ut mig på det sättet, om och om igen!

Hermoines huvud föll mot hans axel vilket dämpade hennes skratt något.

– Jag menade dig så här...

Hermoine gjorde en svepande gest som skulle innefatta dem båda. Ron undrade fanatiskt om han hade varit lätt sinnessjuk, nej _extremt _sinnessjuk som inte upptäckt det _här _i början av skolåret. Upptäckt Hermoine! Eller var det hon som upptäckt honom? Vad spelade det för roll? Hon var ju här nu!

– Vad exakt vad det du saknade? Nå Herm..?

Ron kysste henne över allt som han kom åt, då hon vred sig av skratt. Hon var otrolig! Under hela dagen som gått... Ron hade aldrig sett henne skratta så ofta. Varför hade han inte ansträngt sig mer för att få det att hända oftare?

– _Ditt leende är som en solnedgång och en kväll framför brasan med min gamle byracka Charles! _

Båda två började skratta så högt att dom var säkra på att dom hade väckt hela Hogwarts.

– Var... Var har du fått det ifrån?

Hermoine verkade ha svårt att få ut orden medan Ron själv hade svårt att svara henne.

– Pe... Percy!

Namnet ledde till fler skratt salvor och när dom åter kunde tala låg Ron över ett av hennes ben så att hon låg högre upp i sängen än han.

– När hade han användning av de orden?

– Ä! Han skrev det i något fånigt brev en gång, du vet, till hans flickvän Penelope. George snodde brevet och läste upp det senare i flera veckor, flera gånger om... Om och om igen...

Hermoines hand lekte frånvarande med hans hår och han fann sig smeka hennes ena lår. Hermoine var helt igenom en människa. Varför påverkade hon då honom som en Veela?

Han kunde höra hur hennes andetag ökade ju närmare han kom målet och för en stund kände han sig nästan mäktig.

– Ron..!

Än en gång lät han handen dansa undan och börja om från början. Egentligen hade han ingen aning om vad han höll på med men hennes andetag ledde honom rätt.

Hennes muskler drogs samman en sista gång och han kunde åter känna hur hon slappnade av. Även greppet om hans hår (Som vid det är laget säkert inte satt kvar) hade släpp en aning. Han reste sig upp på armbågen och drog sig längre upp. Hermoines blick verkade smått dåsig då hon såg upp på honom.

– Ron?

Han drog henne närmre, så att hon nu hade huvudet under hans haka.

– Vad?

Hon andades ut mot hans hals som om hon hållit andan hela tiden.

– Det... var inget.

Sa hon och borrade ansiktet närmare hans halsgrop.

– Vi måste försöka Ron!

– Nej! Låt Harry reda ut det där själv! Han behöver det...

Hermoine fann sig besegrad (Vilket var ovanligt, för henne) och kröp intill Ron igen med ryggen vänd mot honom. Ron virade genast armarna runt hennes midja och hans andedräkt kittlade henne mjukt på halsen.

– Så? Är det första gången jag slagit dig i en diskussion?

– Det kanske bara beror på att du sällan har rätt!

Retades hon medan Hermoine själv visste om hur envis hon själv var.

– Tror du Harry kommer tillbaka senare?

– Jag hoppas inte det...

– Ron!

Hermoine slog honom lätt på en av händerna som låg runt midjan och Ron bara skrattade till svar.

– Jag trodde Pomfrey skulle dö i morse, då hon kom in! Att hon kanske skulle kasta ut mig genom fönstret eller nåt... Som att bannlysa mig från sjukflygen.

Hermoine skrattade.

– Det är väl tur att du räddade oss då genom att säga att du gått i sömnen till min säng!

Ron skrattade åter, belåtet den här gången.

– Du borde nästan bli skådespelare...

– En vad?

– Som filmen vi såg förra sommarn... En person som spelar en annan.

– Du menar när vi var på det där konstiga stället? Med allt som rörde sig på en duk fast det inte egentligen rörde sig?

– Mm.

Hermoine visste vad som skulle komma härnäst.

– Ni mugglare är så...

– Säg det Ron! Vad är _jag?_

– Jag menade det inte så... Varför tar du i så?

– Svara! Vad är jag då?

– Du är... Hermoine! Vadå? Ska du förneka att du är mugglar född?

Stämningen var bruten och Hermoine reste sig från sängen. Det smärtade till i bröstet igen men det tänkte hon inte visa för Ron.

– Om madam Pomfrey kommer, så säg att jag duschar.

– Du kan inte bara gå!

Men Hermoine gjorde det efter att ha snappat åt sig sin morgonrock och ett par nya trosor.

Ron följde bestämt efter och framme vid badrumsdörren vände sig Hermoine om mot honom.

– Du kan inte följa efter mig in i duschen!

– Ska vi slå vad?

– Du skulle inte våga!

Men även i hennes öron lät det falskt och hennes kinder började glöda. Ron höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

– Mr Weasley! Var tror du är på väg? Eller kanske du är uppe och går i sömnen _igen_?

Aldrig, under de fem åren de gått på Hogwarts, hade Hermoine väntat sig att hon skulle vara i stort behov av Harrys osynlighetsmantel för att gömma sig för en _lärare_! Men då Hermoine såg upp på McGonagall så såg hon att hennes mun inte alls var ihop pressad, som hon väntat sig, utan det såg mer ut som om hon försökte dölja ett leende och Hermoine fick en stark föraning om att McGonagall hade hört större delen av deras konversation. Detta fick henne dock inte att slappna av. Nej, det var om möjligt ännu värre! Framför sin inre syn såg hon hur hon fick ett "T" på sin nästa uppsats. I nästa sekund insåg hon att hon bara var löjlig. McGonagall kunde inte ge henne det bara på grund av att hon _pratade_ med Ron.

– Han var inte på väg någonstans, professorn.

Ron kastade henne en sur blick.

– Du vet... Jag har _inte _förlorat förmågan att tala för mig själv!

– Varför gjorde du inte så då?

– För att du inte gav mig chansen!

– Vad kallar du dem sekunderna jag stod tyst då? Bara för att det tar dig mer än en minut att forma en mening, betyder inte det att jag är lika trög...

– Varför kommer du inte med något nytt, Herm? Jag tyckte du nyss sa att jag var trög, du då? Sparar samma meningar och _återanvänder_ dom. Är det kanske någon ny sak du behöver rädda, som med alferna? Vad ska du kalla det här? _Rädda de förbrukade orden?_

– Jag tar tillbaka vad jag sa... Du är inte trög, du är bara otroligt BARNSLIG!

Så fort hon slungat ut orden kastade hon sig in på badrummet och låste dörren. Plötsligt trött, lutade hon sig mot dörren. Hennes andning kom stötvis och det kändes som hon nyss sprungit. Hon kunde inte tro att hon farit ut så mot Ron... Inte framför en lärare! Det var inte själva orden hon ångrade utan det faktum att McGonagall hade bevittnat dom...

Ron kände sig nästan besviken då hon försvann bakom dörren, utan att fortsätta vad dom höll på med. Och varför måste hon _alltid _storma iväg så fort dom hade en diskussion. Kanske hade han äntligen hittat en svaghet hos henne förutom det att hon var en dålig förlorare... Tankarna avbröts av McGonagalls rappa röst.

– Weasley, Madame Pomfrey bad mig, som din husföreståndare, se om det fanns en anledning att skilja miss Granger och dig åt. Men det är kanske inte nödvändigt... För ni är väl _vänner _Mr Weasley?

Ron viste inte vad han skulle svara, hennes ord hade fått honom att tänka. Vad var dom exakt?

– Weasley?

– Ja...

Ron tyckte att han hörde en svag duns som kom från andra sidan av dörren, hade Hermoine hört honom? Sedan undrade han varför han oroade sig, han hade ju inte sagt någon stor hemlighet direkt.

– Bra, se till att jag inte behöver oroa mig för er två, eller ångra mitt beslut! För ett par sjuka vänner kan ju dela sjukhussal utan att något _allvarligt _händer, eller hur?

– Visst, professorn.

McGonagall nickade kort och önskade honom sedan godnatt. Sedan då allt blivit tyst så hörde han hur duschen sattes på. Hon _hade _lyssnat! Om det var en bra sak eller inte fick han vänta med att se.

Det var en dålig sak.

Hermoine satt med ryggen åt honom medan hon borstade det blöta håret vilket låg ovanligt platt mot hennes huvud. Han kunde se hennes öron då hon vred på huvudet för att komma åt med borsten och dom var så små! Sött små. Han hade aldrig riktigt sett dem... Kanske på balen, då hon dansat med Krum men inte annars. _Krum... _Han hade inte tänkt på honom under flera veckor. Var Hermoine fortfarande hans... Hans... Skit! Han kunde inte ens tänka tanken! Hade dom... Han slog genast bort den tanken också. Men han måste få veta, annars skulle han bli mer vrickad över det än han redan var. Ron gick över till hennes säng och satte sig på den trots att han visste att det skulle göra henne förbannad. Nog kände han henne alltid!

– Ron!

– Vad gjorde du och Krum egentligen?

Frågan verkade chocka henne och hon vände sig om och såg på honom, borsten föll ner i hennes knä.

– Vad menar du, med vad vi gjorde?

– Menar du att ni bara satt i biblioteket och läste!

Han uttalade orden som om de var helt befängda och det gladde honom då han såg färgen i hennes ansikte började stiga av ilska. Och Ron gratulerade sig själv till att ha lyckats igen. Det var alltid ett lika stort nöje att se henne förbannad. Då visste man alltid var man hade henne...

– Självklart satt vi inte bara och läste, Ron!

– Jaha, så vad gjorde ni då!

– Det har du inte med att göra och varför bryr du dig? Vi är ju _bara _vänner!

Ron stirrade på henne. Gud, vad hon hakade upp sig på så små bagateller! Han skulle till att säga det till henne då han såg uttrycket i hennes ögon... Hon såg sårad ut. Istället fann han sig att försöka förklara för henne.

– Vad skulle jag ha sagt då? McGonagall stod ju över mig som en jävla Höök! Hon nästan sa rakt ut att hon skulle dela på oss om det var något annat. Hörde du kanske inte _den_ delen?

Hermoine blinkade bara flera gånger, antagligen svarslös. Bra! Tänkte Ron argt och han hann precis tillbaka till sin egen säng, innan madam Pomfrey kom in med middagen och deras läkedrycker.

Det var inte förrän Madame Pomfrey gått för dagen och släckt, som Hermoine pratade med honom igen.

– Ron..?

– Hm?

– Jag är ledsen att jag...

– Överreagerade? Drog för snabba slutsatser? Flippade över...

Längre hann Ron inte förrän han fick en kudde kastad på sig.

– Och... Så är du våldsam!

Pustade han fram och fick en kudde till som svar. När han åter såg upp på henne hade hon plockat upp den där boken som hade läst i under större delen av dagen.

– Vad läser du?

– Som om du skulle bry dig...

– Antagligen, eftersom jag frågar.

– Du har väl aldrig brytt dig förut, eller hur?

– Inte?

– Nej.

– Men jag frågar ju nu!

– Det är bara för att du själv är uttråkad.

Ron insåg att det låg en del sanning i de orden, men det tänkte han inte säga till henne!

– Vadå, vill du inte att jag ska veta? Är det den samlade volymen av Krums kärleksdikter?

– Ärligt talat, Ron!

Men hon sa inget mer utan verkade göra sitt bästa för att ignorera honom. Ron lät henne tro att hon vunnit... I ungefär tio sekunder...

– Så svara då!

Hermoine la snabbt undan boken och ställde sig framför honom med händerna i sidorna. Vilket hon alltid gjorde då hon blivit riktigt förbannad. Ron fick anstränga sig för att inte le.

– Du vet inget om mig och Viktor, Ron! Absolut inget!

– Så berätta då!

Hermoine stod nära nu, kanske lite för nära... Vad var det dom bråkade om nu igen? Hon fuktade läpparna och verkade försöka tala men inga ord kom.

– Vad är den stora hemligheten?

Hon svarade inte utan började dra sig tillbaka. Ron fick tag i hennes arm.

– Varför ska du alltid gå iväg då det blir för jobbigt för dig, kan du svara på det då? Om du nu inte vill tala om Krum!

– Jag går inte _alltid_ i väg!

– Vad kallar du det du nyss gjorde då?

Ron hade släppt henne arm nu men ställt sig upp så att toppen av hennes huvud skulle snudda hans näsa om han böjde sig några centimeter framåt.

– Jag antar att jag bara vill gå innan jag förstör något...

Ron la armarna runt hennes midja.

– Förstöra vad?

– Oss! Du vet, jag har inte hur många _vänner_ som helst...

Hermoine kände hur Rons skratt mullrade från hans bröstkorg och hon lutade sig mot hans axel. Hon hade aldrig riktigt reflekterat över att hon alltid gick sin väg, förrän Ron drog upp det, vill säga! Kanske hade hon alltid vetat djupt inne vad som skulle hända om hon inte gick sin väg. Hur länge hade hon varit kär i Ron egentligen? Minnesbilderna av honom var alltid starkare än någons annans. Det var nästan sjukt hur många fraser som han sagt som hade fastnat i huvudet. Hon mindes absolut inte Harry på det viset.

Och nu var hon här, här med Ron och _han _verkade dock _inte_ ha några planer att ge sig av...

Rummet var mörkt nu och det enda som hördes var Rons andetag och någon uggla. Hermoine visste dock att han inte somnat än. Hans arm låg fortfarande under hennes nacke, det var obekvämt, men hon flyttade sig inte.

Plötsligt stod hon inte ut längre.

– Ron?

– Mm?

– Du vet det här om mig och Viktor...

Genast lät han klarvaken.

– Vad är det med er?

Ron reste sig upp till sittande ställning och Hermoine, som kände sig smått underlägsen då han kunde se ner på henne, reste sig också upp.

– Jag ville bara förklara, du vet, få det utträtt!

– Få vad utträtt? Vad gjorde ni?

Hermoine suckade. Ron var alltid lika snabb med att tro det värsta om allting.

– Det var det jag skulle komma till... Vi _gjorde _aldrig något! Vi är bara vänner.

– Och det ska jag tro på? Vad är det med alla breven och balen då?

– Allvarligt Ron, skulle jag vara här med dig annars?

Ett ljus verkade äntligen ha gått upp för honom och han skrattade lättat och körde ena handen genom håret.

– Varför sa du inte bara det med än gång?

– Det gjorde jag! Det var du som inte trodde på det!

– Du får förlåta mig miss Granger...

Hermoine skrattade då han kastade omkull henne på sängen, som om han varit någon expert på amerikansk fotboll. Men skrattet dog snabbt bort då han fann hennes mun.

Ron vaknade med en start. Han kunde inte tro sin otroliga tur! Madam Pomfrey hade inte kommit än. För en stund föreställde han sig hennes min då hon skulle finna dom (åter) i samma säng. Han tvivlade starkt på att hon skulle gå på samma lögn igen. Dom två skulle inte ha kunnat lura en blind... Jo, kanske. Om personen _verkligen _var blind och kanske döv... Han skakade på huvudet för att klarna tankarna, det var då han kom på att dom låg i hans säng! Det var hon som behövde flytta på sig. Ron suckade innan han skakade henne i axeln. Han tänkte lite hämndlystet på den gången hon hade väckt honom...

Hermoine öppnade ögonen och blinkade förvirrat flera gånger innan hon verkade komma ihåg honom. Hon såg smått frågande ut,

– Pomfrey kommer snart...

Genast for hon upp ur sängen och Ron fick chansen att se henne i dagsljus. Hermoine var perfekt! Han älskade allt med henne. Det tjocka, glänsande håret (som till och med var rufsigare än vanligt) de ännu brunare ögonen hade en lätt färg av svart under sig, antagligen sömnbrist, Ron kunde inte hjälpa leendet som genast korsade hans ansikte...

– Vill du gifta dig med mig, Hermoine?

Hon fnyste bara till svar och Ron log ännu bredare. Speciell var hon, ingen skulle säga i mot honom där...

Det var nästan obehagligt att spendera tid med Harry nu. Fast Ginny tycktes då inte tycka det... Hon såg på honom som om han var en hemlös hundvalp. Totalt patetiskt! Aldrig att han har sett på Hermoine på det där viset! I alla fall inte vad han kunde komma på...

Hermoine hade något tal om Harrys känslor. (Som om hon förstod sig på varenda partikel av Harrys hjärna...)

Ron svalde ännu en sked av vad det nu var madam Pomfrey gav honom och kastade en blick åt Hermoines håll, hon satt och pratade med Ginny om något. Inte för han brydde sig... Dom fick väl prata om vad dom ville... _Han _skulle inte bry sig... Hur långt var det egentligen mellan deras sängar? Ron mätte med blicken till tre meter. Han borde kunna höra dom! Dom verkade prata lågt med mening. Men inte för han brydde sig om vad! Absolut inte! Han undrade helt enkelt varför de viskade... Det skulle han fråga dom, det skulle han göra... Nej! Då skulle Hermoine flippa ut igen, precis som med Krum... Han kunde fortfarande inte tro att hon dolt det för honom de senaste två åren! Det var en skam!

Plötsligt insåg han att Harry fortfarande satt vid hans sängkant. Inte för att Harry såg ut som om han behövdes uppmärksammast, han bara stirrade in i väggen. Om detta fortsatte skulle han behöva söka upp St: Mungos!

Madam Pomfrey virade snabbt av hans bandage och Ron såg till sin förtrytelse att ärren var kvar. Han kastade en blick på Harry för att se om han skulle säga något sarkastiskt. Ron hade väntat sig något i still med "Nu är du väl glad!" eller "Grattis, nu har du ju fått vad du alltid velat." Men Harry sa inget, han bara fortsatte att stirra planlöst in i väggen. Då vände Ron sig om mot Hermoine men hon såg inte heller på honom.

– Jag behöver nog inte sätta på några nya... Det ser ut att ha läkt fint! Både du och Miss Granger kan återvända till era sovsalar i morgon!

– Det var väl en glad nyhet?

Ginny såg på både honom och Hermoine, men ingen av dom sa något. Hermoine såg ut som den gången hon hade glömt att gå till Filtwicks lektion.

– Ja det är ju jättebra!

Harrys röst lät lite avlägsen (Han började bli som Luna) men han pratade i alla fall...

Ron drog på sig sin pyjamas jacka igen och madam Pomfrey gick i väg till sitt kontor.

– Jag borde gå...

Ron protesterade inte denna gång, Harry reste sig upp och försvann ut därifrån.

– Tror ni att han kommer att bli okej?

Hermoine snäppte genast ett "Ja, självklart, var inte löjlig" tal och såg sedan på Ron för att få honom att hålla med henne. Han skulle dock göra henne besviken.

– Kanske. Varför frågar du inte honom?

Ginny gav honom en sur blick och stegade sedan ut hon med. Vad var det med alla tjejer? Ginny tände stubin lika fort som Hermoine.

– Måste du vara så okänslig?

– Vad? Jag ställde henne en enkel fråga! Är ni båda vid den tiden av månaden, eller vad?

Hermoine slog handen för munnen och såg plötsligt förskräckt ut.

– Vad nu? Har jag inte tillåtelse att prat...

Hermoine avbröt honom med en svordom, Ron hoppade till vid ljudet. Hon rusade upp ur sängen som om hon brann och började sedan vanka fram och tillbaka på golvet. Ron kände genast igen vad hon höll på med. Det var alltid samma visa då hon blev orolig över något eller funderade. Hon verkade räkna något på fingrarna innan hon stannade upp och stirrade rakt ut i rymden.

Ron gick fram till henne och fattade hennes händer, dom var iskalla. Det var ingen tid att stressa henne med frågor, hon skulle prata tids nog, som hon alltid gjorde (även om det tog två år...) Tänkte han lite bittert.

– Ron?

– A?

– Vill du spela schack?

Det var inte direkt det han hade väntat sig men han nickade ändå. _Förr eller senare_. Var hans tröstrika tanke då han plockade fram brädet.

Skulle hon be madam Pomfrey om en sömndryck? Hon skulle kunna säga att hon hade haft problem med att sova förra natten (vilket inte skulle vara en alltför stor lögn...) Men å andra sidan... Skadan var ju redan skedd, eller hur? Vad skulle en natt till kunna orsaka? Åh... Hon skulle bli galen, hon visste verkligen inte! Hermoine hade en stark längtan efter att gå ner i biblioteket för att se efter där. Kanske häxor inte funkade på samma sätt som mugglar-kvinnor? Hon visste inte vad hon skulle hoppas på... Nej! Hon var för ung, hon skulle inte kunna ta hand om en bebis nu! Hon hade två år kvar på Hogwarts! Om det nu var så... Hon skulle ju alltid kunna göra abort... Men hon visste att det alternativet inte stod öppet för henne. Hermoine skulle inte kunna förstöra något som hon och Ron skapat. Det vore fel. Hennes hjärta dunkade häftigt och hon vred sig otaliga gånger fram och tillbaka i sängen. Var fanns all den intelligens som hon fått beröm för ett antal gånger? Hon hade aldrig varit ett dumt våp! Inte förrän hon blev kär i Ron... Hermoine suckade och vände sig till mage. Det funkade inte heller och när hon istället vände sig om mot Rons säng såg hon att han studerade henne. Hon blev nästan rädd för allvaret i hans blick.

– Du vet första natten vi... När jag vakna av att du grät...

– Förlåt för det...

Hermoine skrattade, hon var absolut inte ledsen för det. Nej det var hon inte. Tänkte hon sedan och förde handen till magen, tänk om... Hon skakade bestämt på huvudet. Hon skulle inte tänka på det. Inte nu...

– Varför grät du?

– Varför?

Hermoine fick riktigt tänka efter.

– Jag kommer faktiskt inte ihåg, Ron!

Ron skakade på huvudet som för att säga "Tjejer!" Hermoine skrattad igen. Men kände sig i nästa sekund skyldig. Harry hade inte alls sett okej ut i dag. Trots allt hon sagt om honom förut så var hon orolig. Harry gick runt som om domedagen var här... Vilket den var på ett sätt. Hermoine kände den nu välbekanta rädslan krypa in i henne då tankarna vandrade till Voldemort. Hon kände det som om det var något Harry inte berättat... Men han skulle göra det tids nog... Det bara måste han...

Hon märkte att Ron inte hade flyttat blicken från henne än och hon kände hur hon rodnade.

– Vad?

– Inget!

Hermoine reste sig till halvsittande och blåste snabbt ut ljuset innan hon la sig ner igen. Ron gjorde samma sak med sitt ljus.

– Godnatt!

– Godnatt, Herm!

– Du tycker inte vi ska prata med Harry?

– Det var du som...

– Jag vet... Men

– Du vet ju hur han är... Han berättar saker förr eller senare.

Hermoine tyckte hon hörde honom mumla "Precis som du!" men hon lät meningen passera, hon ville inte bråka, inte ikväll.

– Ron, i morgon…

– Det ska väl bli skönt att slippa det här stället! Eller hur?

– Ja... Jätte skönt...

– Jag menar... Det här är ju inte det mest färgglada rummet jag stött på. Det är ganska vitt...

– Vitt ja, och jag måste verkligen i väg till biblioteket.

– Ja biblioteket, där är något jag _verkligen _har saknat! Du är otrolig Herm, vi har **lov**!

Hermoine fnös bara till svar.

– Om ett år kommer N.E.W.T up!

– Nästan två år Herm!

– Spelar ingen roll... jag kommer inte klara det.

– Vad talar du om? Om det är någon här som inte kommer att klara det är det jag...

Ron var bredvid henne nu. Hermoine satt upp i en sorts fosterställning med armarna hårt slutna om sina knän, tårarna sögs snabbt upp av tyget på hennes knän. Ron sjunk ner bakom henne, lyfte undan hennes hår och började massera hennes axlar. Utmattad lutade sig Hermoine mot honom och kunde äntligen slappna av, hon slöt ögonen.

Hermoines huvud låg lutat mot hans axel, hon sov djupt och hennes andetag kom i jämna mellanrum. Sömnen fick henne att verka ännu yngre och se så oskyldig. Hon hade så mycket talang, men varför envisades hon alltid med att underskatta sig själv? Ron höll sina händer ovanpå hennes där dem vilade i knäet. Även dem var små, små och feminina. Han strök henne över tummen samtidigt som han försökte komma underfund med henne. Han hade alltid trott att hon njöt av att studera hårt. Aldrig att hon var så rädd för att misslyckas. Hade hon alltid känt det så? Plötsligt mindes han den där dagen då Malfoy kallat henne för Smutsskalle, hennes ansiktsuttryck... Än idag fick minnet honom att vilja slå till något.

Vad det för att hon var mugglarfödd? Att hon skulle bevisa något? Ron tryckte henne hårdare i mot sig. Han var säkrare än någonsin att han inte var henne värdig. Trots allt, hade inte han bevisat för henne att det inte spelar någon roll var man är född? Att man kan vara kass även om man är fullblod? Hade han inte bevisat det... Att han var kass, inte värdig...

Ron dunkade huvud lätt mot väggen med hårt slutna ögon.

Han kunde känna hur tårarna brände ränder längst hans kinder och han skämdes ännu mer.

– Älskling, vad är det?

Utan att han hade märkt det hade Hermoine vaknat och satt nu på knä framför honom. Hon såg oroligt in i hans ansikte och strök med fingertopparna över hans kind. Ron rös av känslan det framkallade och slöt ögonen åter, som för att stänga henne ute. Hon borde inte se honom så här, Ron skulle hellre ha valt en plats där han nyss utfört något stordåd och segrat, inte så här. Han kände hur hon satte sig närmare genom att lägga benen över hans. Sedan satt hon still, antagligen väntade hon på att han skulle förklara sig. Men det skulle han inte göra! Det räckte med förödmjukelser, men antingen på grund av att han var trött eller verkligen ville förstöra för sig själv, öppnade han munnen ändå.

– Jag är inte värdig dig.

Hermoine stelnade genas till. Trots att orden inte var mer än en viskning så var hon säker på att hon hört rätt, även om hon inte ville tro på det.

– Nej Ron... Nej, så är det inte alls...

Han vände ansikte bort från hennes, Hermoine lyfte genast handen och vände han mot henne igen.

– Ron lyssna på mig, Om det är någon, _någon alls, _som är mig värdig så är det du! Det är jag som inte är vä...

– Säg **aldrig** så Hermoine! Du är fantastisk, helt underbar. Du vet inte hur... Du är den bästa häxa jag någonsin sett, mött eller hört talas om och du kommer att klara dig utmärkt vad du än tar dig för. Jag vill att du ska veta...

– Ron... Om jag klarar allt jag tar mig för... Kommer jag inte då klara dig och mig alledes utmärkt?

– Du behöver inte mig... Du behöver någon som... Någon som Harry!

– Verkligen? Det har jag aldrig tänkt på! Jag ska springa till honom genast, hoppa upp i hans säng och deklarera att den store Weasley har hittat svaret på många års sökande: _Vi är perfekte för varann! För du, Harry är mycket bättre är Ron!_ Okej, jag ska springa och väcka honom nu genast!

Men hon rörde sig inte såg bara in i Rons ögon, tog en av hans händer och la det över sitt hjärta. Hon lät genast allvarlig igen.

– Synd bara för Harry att jag är kär i Ronald Weasley. Ronald _Billius_ Weasley!

– Ja... Det var synd... (Hermoine böjde sig fram och kysste honom lätt på munnen) Jag menar för honom... (Hon kysste honom igen) Hermoine?

– Hm? (Igen)

Ron välte henne bakåt och la sig ovanpå, med hennes händer fastnaglade under hans. Hermoines skratt fastnade i halsen på henne då han sökte sig till hennes mun...

Hermoine höjde handen och lät den följa ett av ärren på Rons bröstkorg. Han ryckte till då hon kom till det som var bredast.

– Ron? Tankarna... Vad exakt hände? Jag menar, sa dom något eller...

– Nej... Det var mer tyst... Det gjorde mest ont... Det liksom brände och... Jag vet inte hur jag ska förklara det...Blodiglar kanske, fast mer frätande.

– Det gör fortfarande ont...

– Inte så farlig.

– Ron... Du tycker inte att vi gått för fort? Inte för att jag ångrar mig... Utan...

– Vi har inte gått för fort Herm. Det kändes rätt. Vi är rätta!

– Det är sant...

– Plus, vi har känt varann i... Fem år? Vi har gått _otroligt _långsamt.

– Ron! Vi var barn, eller i alla fall _mycket_ yngre.

– Spelar ingen roll, vi har ju _känt _varann i fem år.

– Din logik är strålande Ron...

Han skrattade bara till svar.

– Hermoine?

– Å! Hej...

– Hur länge har du suttit här egentligen?

Ron gav högarna med böcker en nästan skräckslagen blick, vilket fick Hermoine att tänka om sitt beslut. _Var han redo? Blev man någonsin redo?_ Det ända hon visste säkert var att han förtjänade sanningen. Oavsett hur informationen skulle påverka honom. Men kanske gjorde hon bara en höna utav en fjäder? Kanske skulle hon bara göra mer skada än nytta, oroa honom i onödan? Trots allt kunde hon inte veta säkert än... Försent insåg Hermoine att han börjat läsa boktitlarna. Han öppnade munnen för att säga något men blev avbruten av Ginny.

– Hermoine! Jag måste prata med dig... Nu!

– Ginny vad..? Men böckerna...

– Ron kan ta dem. Kom nu!

Hon fattade tag i Hermoines hand och drog henne mot utgången. Hermoine ryckte till då smärtan skar fram från revbenen.

– Ginny ta det lugnt! Hermoine har inte läkt helt!

Ginny såg förvånad ut, sedan skamsen.

– Förlåt... Jag tänkte inte...

Hermoine log.

– Det är okej, det gör inget. Kom...

Hermoine kunde inte motstå att sträcka ut handen och krama om Rons hand innan hon följde efter Ginny ut ur salen.

– Så? Vad är det?

Men Hermoine hade inte behövt fråga. Hand i hand gick Michael Corner och Cho Chang förbi dem, utanför biblioteket.

– Men...

– Nej _jag_ dumpade _honom_... Det var mest Harry jag tänkte på, allt som han går igenom nu och så det _här!_

– Jag vet inte... Jag tror inte det var så djupt... Inte så som det är med m... Jag menar...

– Det är okej Hermoine... Jag är glad att ni äntligen fick det ur er. Det har varit så uppenbart... Speciellt de två senaste åren. När hände det? I sjuksalen?

Hermoine kunde bara nicka, kinderna brände, även om Ginny inte visste _allt_ så kändes det nästan som om hon medgav det högt så skulle hennes glasbubbla gå sönder och hon skulle inse att allt bara var en dröm.

– Hur... Hur uppenbart?

– Inte nog för att Harry skulle upptäcka det i alla fall. Som vanligt är han helt blind för allas känslor...

Ginny tystnade och fokuserade blicken till hennes lyckoarmband och började snurra på det.

– Ginny du är väl inte... Hm, där igen?

– Å, jag vet inte, jag vet verkligen inte! Jag försöker intala mig själv att det är omöjligt, jag har inte den minsta chans till att...

Ginny suckade djupt, sedan hördes en mjuk snyftning.

– Jag orkar bara inte med det längre...

Snyftningarna steg högre och Hermoine kramade om henne.

– Jag vill så gärna vara där för honom, men han skulle aldrig låta mig och jag...

Abrupt slutade hon tala, strätade på sig och torkade tårarna.

– Gud! Vad håller jag på med?

Hon skrattade svagt.

– Glöm vad jag sa, det är väl bara på grund av att jag snart ska ha mensen eller något. Dessutom frågade Dean mig om vi skulle ses i sommar, har jag berättat det? Det är nog bara över det som jag är nervös för och så sov jag ganska dåligt i natt.

Ginny nickade åt sina ord som om det skulle göra dom mer sanna.

– Hur som helst... Har du packat än?

– Nej... Så fort vi fick lov att gå ifrån sjuksalarna så gick jag till biblioteket.

– Varför då? Skolan är ju slut!

– Ibland är Rons släktskap mer framhävande än vanligt...

Ron kastade ner den sista boken i kofferten och smällde igen locket. Harry reagerade inte det minsta vid ljudet. Han hade stannat upp med en t-shirt upp höjd framför honom som han antagligen var på väg att vika.

– Öh... Harry?

– Mm?

– Gör det i morgon istället! Kom nu, jag är jättehungrig

– Det tar inte lång tid... Gå i förväg du...

Harry reste sig upp och började rota omkring i kofferten. Ron kastade en orolig blick på honom innan han stängde dörren. När han kom ner för trappan stod Hermoine där och väntade.

– Kommer inte Harry?

Ron skakade på huvudet.

– Han ville packa klart...

– Harry vill antagligen bara inte höra Dumbledores avskedstal, han kommer säkert att dra upp Voldemort.

Ron ryckte till vid namnet men sa inget. Till hans förvåning smög hon sig in i hans famn, la armarna om hans midja och tryckte huvudet mot hans axel - _och det så att alla skulle kunna se dem_!

– Ron? Vi kommer att klara det här eller hur? Att han är tillbaka... Vi kommer att klara oss...

– Självklart, Herm!

Han strök henne över håret och kysste henne på pannan. En sekund senare protesterade hans mage kraftig i ett ljudligt rumlande. Hermoine skrattade mjukt och lösgjorde sig ur omfamningen och fattade istället tag i hans hand.

Kom! Jag är rädd för att det där bara var en varning...

Ron log skamset och fick en kyss på kinden. Sakta flätade de samman sina fingrar och han lät Hermoine ledde vägen ner till stora salen.

Fin


End file.
